Evaporación
by Cormay
Summary: Básicamente, un one-shot acerca de Armin Arlert muriendo en brazos de Jean Kirschtein. [LEER EL CAPÍTULO 82 DEL MANGA PRIMERO] Más etiquetas: #mar. Escuchando: Mon enfant - M83 "Una vez Jean finaliza su papel como carnada del Titán Acorazado, se encuentra un feo panorama…"


¿Para qué seguía caminando? En cierta manera, no lo entendía. Tal vez era un atisbo de esa decisión que le había llevado a alistarse en la legión de reconocimiento. Ah… Aún en esta precaria situación, no le costaba recordar unos motivos tan intensos como lo había sido principalmente la muerte de su mejor amigo. No la muerte; el asesinato, a garras de unos enemigos.

Estos enemigos, de los que al nacer no tenía ni consciencia, pero que años después, cuando sí tenían contacto, se habrían cobrado la vida de centenares de camaradas en su hogar. Casi como había ocurrido ahora, en Shiganshina… Excepto, según había advertido, la de uno de ellos. O al menos, lo que quedaba de ella.

Se preguntó otra vez, otra vez como una de las punzadas de ese dolor que arremetían contra su cuerpo cada pocos segundos, qué era lo que lo llevaba a seguir en pie, dando pasos que no lo llevarían más lejos que su vil destino. A su juicio, los caballos habían muerto al igual que los humanos y, estúpido sarcasmo, él era la única bestia que a estas alturas podía permitirse cargar ese fajo ridículamente humeante.

Siguió vagando durante minutos que parecían horas. Y todo a su paso era la misma destrucción, de la cual se alejaba. Las rocas que había tirado el titán que en la legión de reconocimiento habían bautizado como "simio" a medida que la batalla crecía… y con ellas, restos de compañeros a los que ni le había dado tiempo de conocer en profundidad, o sus nombres siquiera.

Sería aliviante echarse a hacerles compañía, al menos por un rato. A fin de cuentas, no era un día cuya temperatura en sí misma fuera insoportable para la expedición. Pero, definitivamente, el peso que cargaba funcionaba como una inspiración a continuar su camino.

Aparte, montones de casas, si así se habían podido llamar alguna vez hace años, antes del ataque del 845… conformaban ringleras autosucedidas de estructuras corroídas por el paso del tiempo, la ausencia de las personas que previamente las habitaban y habían tenido que escaparse y, obviamente, la cantidad de techos destrozados y vigas desencajadas. Por un mínimo momento, Jean pensó en la casa de su anterior archienemigo, aquella que a veces nombraba durante el adiestramiento, pero en sus relatos siempre estaba cerca del muro, y ahora él se encaminaba lejos, lo más posible.

Le pareció entonces que el bulto que llevaba sobre los dos brazos gemía, pero tal vez era la brisa del ambiente. Tenía que estar cerca ya. Otro desecho de edificio, un par de pasos… y veía el río al final del corredor, el río que yacía a un lado del distrito y que en otra ocasión, años atrás, había valido a Armin y sus amigos para salvarse de la que se les venía encima. Ahora sí, el muchacho castaño se permitió el lujo de bajar unos escalones hasta que el agua le llegó por encima de las botas y comenzar a agacharse. Un último esfuerzo por aquel joven que, sin dudarlo, había ofrecido su vida para salvarlo en incontables situaciones.

El cuerpo del pequeño se hallaba completamente calcinado. Al menos, lo que alcanzaba a verse de su tronco sin la ropa que había desaparecido a causa de lo mismo que lo estaba consumiendo a él.

Con mucho cuidado, pues él también se encontraba malherido, fue depositando el cuerpo sobre el agua. Tardó tanto en reaccionar que por un momento pareció que se habían quemado también sus nervios y ya no podía sentir nada del mundo de los seres vivos, pero entonces lo hizo. Sí, había emitido un leve gimoteo, reconocible entre el sinfín de ocasiones que al fin y al cabo habían tenido para experimentar juntos, en el campo de batalla. Detrás de toda esa maraña de carne viva y cenizas, quedaba algo de él y no dudaría en revelarlo.

Lo sumergió otro poco más, dejando que sus brazos, cada vez más débiles, no se ocuparan de él tanto como el lecho acuoso que pronto parecía cubrirlo y refrescarlo. Preocupado en atenderlo como estaba, no fue extraño que se fijase en el aumento de gañidos por parte del muchacho que a duras penas podría retorcerse entre sí mismo. Apurado, Jean alcanzó a terminar de arrancarse un fajo suelto de la camisa y usarlo para hacer contacto con el brazo del chico. Poco a poco, lo subió e hizo que donde hace no tanto estarían las finas yemas de los dedos de su mano contactasen directamente con la mejilla.

No cometería el error de arrastrar su extremidad y provocarle quemazón, pero su cara debería serle perfectamente reconocible... alargada como la de un equino. Ojalá hubiese tenido el coraje de hacer estas cosas antes.

-J-Jean…

-Dime… Arm.

Temió que le preguntase por Eren, porque ni él mismo sabía dónde se encontraba su cuerpo, mas, si tenía alguna esperanza de que siguiese plenamente consciente cuando pronunció la frase siguiente, esta se esfumó como lo había hecho el colosal años atrás, cuando se les escapó de las garras.

-E-es… ¿Estamos en el mar?

Ah, claro... el chico siempre había querido ver el mar. Aunque su propia visión comenzaba a nublarse, debía contestar.

-… Sí, Arm.

El muchacho emitió unas contracciones con las que parecía querer estirar el brazo, y momentos después rozaba las pestañas de Jean. Su boca se entreabrió ligeramente dejando escapar una pequeña exhalación.

Era insoportable ver sus ojos vidriosos a través de los suyos. Jean comprendió que quería una descripción y allí, en aquellas acuosas escaleras, cerró ambos ojos para concentrarse en lo poco que había absorbido de las pequeñas charlas con sus compañeros y los extractos de algunos libros que días sí, días probablemente también, Armin llevaría en su regazo más animosamente que de costumbre.

-Es… azul. –Así lo eran también los lagos que había visto alguna vez de visita a Rose (sonreiría melancólicamente al recordar a su familia). ¿Por qué no el mar?- Pero no completamente –señaló-, a veces hay pequeñas ondulaciones, como si reflejaran la luz del sol –Con la pierna, movió ligeramente el remanso e hizo que le llegara otro poco de líquido al rubio- El sol brilla como si este día no fuera a acabar nunca…

Las lágrimas que temblaban en las comisuras de los ojos del mayor no tenían por qué aterrizar en él, como tampoco la sangre de las hendiduras recibidas… y eso, a decir verdad, era aliviante, ya que ahora mismo el contacto de toda esa sal sobre sí se le haría insoportable. Por no hablar de toda la del océano.

Con estupor, se dio cuenta de que estaba describiendo esos antiguos ojos, ahora inertes delante de él, los de su amigo. Normal, las cuencas de sus ojos que siempre habían reflejado ese azul del cielo… y los mechones dorados que jamás volverían a crecer, era obvio.

-… _Comandante_. Gracias...

La voz que respondió le tomó tan por sorpresa que Jean se quedó largos segundos mirándolo fijamente. Y tal vez, estos segundos sí se hicieran minutos… Y tal vez, durante esos minutos, no supiera decir con certeza si a algún punto la persona que sostenía con ayuda de aquel fluido seguía respirando. O si él sería capaz de aguantar erguido mucho más tiempo.

Era hora de descanso para ambos.


End file.
